Symphony & Rouge
by InuyashasFieryInuyashasyokai
Summary: Words taken for granted as they were thrown from a lover's lips, in hatred for the pain of one night brought,but later to be found a misunderstanding. Though not until years later believing that she was dead, stolen away that very same night before, but now in discovering not only that she survived the fatal accident, the musician's memories lost, and her sight -continued inside-


Symphony & Rouge

Chapter One

Forgotten Scale ,The Path Of The Notes Unseeing

BY Inuyashas Youkai

Summary:

Words taken for granted as they were thrown from a lover's lips, in hatred for the pain of one night brought,but later to be found a misunderstanding. Though not until years later believing that she was dead, stolen away that very same night before, but now in discovering not only that she survived the fatal accident, the musician's memories lost, and her sight no longer, but she carries with her the guilt of not the simplest of knowledge like her name, and the very existence of her son ,his son was explained by those around her,mainly her forgotten friend , and present caretaker Sango.

The city lights glowed its aura of a rainbow of paled hued tones bleeding across the blackened sky. The sounds of the nighttime bustle were booming through the crowds hustling to wherever the passing into the twilight hours led them . Although looking down on the smaller version of the crowds from the misty window, Unseeing, closed off from the accompanying clatter , a tune then faded into the small expanse of where a woman played on to release a heartfelt song born from within her soul, a symphony treasured and buried inside her heart until the time came where it was something needed to hear.

Amongst the blur of a moistened pane , with the droplets streaming down the hung glass between the wooden frame centered itself upon, was the very same woman with silkened ribbons falling against the low of her back. Mimicking the exact shade of a deep seeded midnight, tamed curls at the very end as though a sharpened edge shaped them to bounce into their new form carved, and settled comfortably inside the comforts of a very plush chair , wearing nothing but her undergarments , while she lightly stroked the languid strands that stood to be composed amongst the few of her cherished instruments to voice her isolated emotion. A childlike composed face in a most pained expression pulled itself to form almost foretelling upon her deceitfully covered fa cod of a never ending bliss that she'd worn for the longest time when she wasn't alone.

In short moments passing , a fading whisper then poured out like liquid silk into the rooms walls , and beautifully blended in with the tragically beautiful notes colliding with one another ,if only to crash suddenly creating the most barren remains within the debris. A unexpected knock at the door caused the one creating the almost distraught scene with the music she exposed with a start , and trying to shake off the shudder from the inner chill, the woman closed her eyes preparing to restore the walls to promote the renewed state of faux happiness to the unknown being wishing to enter.

" Come in .."

" What are doing sitting in the dark ? Here lets get you dressed , and out for some fresh air , shall we?" A feminine voice answered while footsteps followed after to sit behind her to comb out the tangled locks .

" And what's the occasion for this outing , haven't I been forced to be outside most of the day with classes , and practice ?" The woman now wearing a fluffy robe wrapped around her , and her instrument laid against her leg to set upon the floor gently.

" Yes , but you haven't been out today for fun yet have you ?" The other woman teased , as she knew that her companion had not , and it was due time that she had.

With a sigh , knowing that it was a lost cause to fight with her companion , and let her play dress up because it was either that it was to come willingly , or forced , as it was found not long ago that it was much more fun to just agree with the prior for whatever that it was that her friend planned was happening whether it was desired or not. A few hours later both women were dressed for a night on the town , to paint it red, or whatever color either of them wished. Presented in a crimson halter ensemble , one with a wispy short flowing shirt ending just above her knees , and a pair of low spiked heels , as he friend with the plans laid out for them tonight wore a long fluttering dress with a low cut back , a slit going up to almost her hips on the right side . Both with their hair curled the first in a sloppy bun with strands making the crescendo down the slope of the planes of her neck , and the latter poised in a high pony tail with her bangs fluffed up in a billowy poof.

Strutting out into the busy daze that then came for them within ones curious eyes watching, as each one was pulled to the heart of the city while the one leading continued to pleasantly taunt the other along on their way. Laughter reaching into blank chocolate eyes behind rimmed sunglasses to deceive others that she was the least bit normal , as her critical evaluation of her once stormy orbs , filled with life only now spoke whispers amongst the dying or the already deceased , but the companion who was pulling her along told of her denial to seeing such imperfection , and further stating that it was like nothing had changed , if only but the ability to sight.

Although to her, the one left unseeing almost left for dead so long ago , maybe she was just lucky to be once again amongst the living , but then why when was it that the girl ventured out , the memories buried from within a chunk of existence that was to be forgotten ,and instead giving reminders to the glimpses of what was , or how things were supposed that it should be.

" Come on Kagome, you promised that you'd come!"

" Sango , I said I would come because it would be a waste of energy being forced in the end by fighting. I never promised anything. "

" At least say that you'd try to have a good time !" Sango said excitedly , as they continued towards their detsination .

TBC..


End file.
